


Pool Time Rules

by Eliyes



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Flirting, Fun, M/M, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Superpowers, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, no! That was really cool!" Bobby said earnestly. "No, the rule is 'no suits'." And with that he was vanished again. Jean-Paul flushed to the tips of his ears, wondering wildly if that meant --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Time Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal November 3, 2008.

Jean-Paul Beaubier slung his towel over his shoulder, the better to stand with his hands on his hips and stare at the pool, which was under it's own private bank of fog and seemed to be violently sloshing around on it's own. It also seemed to be laughing, in two voices. He zipped back to the sign-in sheet and as he suspected, the only two names not crossed out were "Bobby Drake" and "Floyd Carter", aka the mutant hero Iceman and mutant student Hydro. He scribbled in his own signature, and went back to the edge of the pool to look down with interest. Cold seemed to be radiating from the water, and he thought he could see Hydro's containment suit anchored in the deep end, but he couldn't actually see them --

And then an arc of water shot from one end of the pool, shaped distinctly like a man pulling a teenaged boy along by the arms, only made entirely of water. The splashdown was enormous, but he had no trouble getting out of the way.

He folded his towel small and placed it far from the pool.

Back at the edge he called out, "Is this an actual _lesson_ , or may I use the pool as well?"

Bobby popped up to the surface and bobbed along like a man-shaped iceberg, arms moving lazily.

"C'mon in, if you want -- but I warn you the water's gotten pretty cold by now."

Jean-Paul shrugged. "I'm more concerned with the possibility of swimming through a student."

Bobby literally disappeared into the water for a moment. This time Jean-Paul caught sight of him coalescing under the surface before he resurfaced.

"He's going to get out." The way he folded his hands on his stomach as he floated really did remind Jean-Paul of an otter.

"He does not have to --"

Bobby waved him to silence, saying, "It's okay, we've been playing for almost an hour, it's time for him to go do his regular check-in with Hank now."

"And you?"

"If you don't speed in, I should be able to get out of the way no problem."

Jean-Paul lent a hand to Floyd to pull him out of the pool in his bulky containment suit, the only thing that kept him from splashing to the ground. The student saluted him and lumbered away towards the buildings.

Bobby floated over to the shallow end and Jean-Paul smiled to himself, struck with inspiration. He flew 30 feet into the air over the pool and then let gravity take him, twisting and flipping like he used to off ski jumps before slicing into the water of the pool. He put on a burst of power to turn smoothly before hitting bottom and rose to the surface. As his head re-entered the air, Bobby's whoops and applause reached his ears. He smiled with false modesty and real pleasure and rose to "stand" on the water's surface, bowing.

"That was awesome!" Bobby swam towards him as he sank back down.

"Why do you bother to swim when you can become the water, my friend?" Jean-Paul asked curiously, flicking wet hair out of his eyes.

"Exercise! Plus it feels nice." Bobby stopped advancing, rolling to float on his back again. "Although, you know, you're breaking a Bobby pool time rule."

"Am I? What is it? No flying dives?"

"No, no! That was really cool!" Bobby said earnestly. "No, the rule is 'no suits'." And with that he was vanished again. Jean-Paul flushed to the tips of his ears, wondering wildly if that meant --

Too late he felt the rush of cool water hit his body and flow down his legs. Nor was that the only thing he felt go down his legs! Uttering a curse, Jean-Paul spun and saw Bobby reforming behind him. He lunged to grab for his stolen swimsuit, but overshot, distracted by the gleaming wicked smile on the icy mutant's face.

"That's better," Bobby said with satisfaction, holding the square-front briefs out with his hands in the legs. "These are nice! But I think--"

Jean-Paul lunged again, and the game of keep-away was well and truly on. Given the playful mood Bobby seemed to be in, he didn't go full out with his powers, but he still would have expected to have gotten his suit back much faster. Between the two of them, they caused at least as much disturbance to the water as Bobby had with Hydro.

Neither of them noticed anyone approaching the pool until suddenly a life-ring splashed into the pool. They were grappling underwater, and both paused to look up. Bobby let go of the suit and made for the surface. Jean-Paul dressed and beat him up there, but stayed partially submerged, aware that his briefs were now uncomfortably tight across the front.

Tom Corsi, the athletics instructor, stood by the pool with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face as students milled behind him curiously.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, I have a life guarding class to teach here now."

"Sorry, Tom," Bobby said, voice breathy with laughter. He reached out and grabbed Jean-Paul's arms. "We'll go. Right, JP?"

"Right." For the first time since he got in the pool, Jean-Paul was able to wrap his arms around Bobby and not feel him melt away. He flew them very quickly away, up over the school and down again in through his own open window. Bobby slid down in his grip a little when their feet touched the floor, their uneven heights showing now that they weren't in the buoying embrace of the water. He didn't pull away, and Jean-Paul didn't let go as they stood catching their breath.

Except when Bobby turned into flesh and blood and leaned back against him, Jean-Paul's breath caught entirely, then started again yet faster as he felt cool hands reach back and skim over his hips.

Jean-Paul swallowed. "You... really _aren't_ wearing..."

"You know, you predictably go for a swim at the same time every Thursday?" Bobby asked, fingertips catching in the waistband of the briefs.

"Do I?" Jean-Paul replied faintly, loosening his arms to skim his hands over the body of the nude man held in his arms. "Turn around," he ordered, voice husky.

Bobby turned and pressed close, meeting Jean-Paul's mouth with his own.

The swimsuit hit the floor with a wet splat, and Jean-Paul had forgotten his towel at the pool, but by that point neither of them really cared.


End file.
